The Other Side
by Muse-of-the-Ashes
Summary: There are always more than one side to a story. This story goes deeper than any other in finding out about Alice's past and goes more in depth to Jasper's Southern War days. Both tied together by a new and irresistible character, Asher Saint.
1. Chapter 1

What if everything we knew about our past, wasn't what we thought? What if everything we worked so hard for, wasn't how we came to accomplish it? There are two sides to every story, but what if no one knows anything about that other side? It is time someone told about that other side and how it threw everyone's life into a different perspective.

_Dedicated to my personal Alice. Forbidden Bloodlust forever. _

Introduction

My name is Asher "Micah" Saint. The way I came to be is not a happy story, it is not a love story, in fact, it is not even finished. My story is possibly the most dreadful story you will ever hear and I will understand if you press Alt+F4 right now.

Very well, this story begins, very commonly, with a baby being brought into this world in a small town in Ireland. The mother and father were a happy couple. When I was months old, my mother wanted to live in Monaco, France. "It's the most beautiful city in the World!" My mother would shout out with her hands above her head. My father, he lived to please her, so we were living in Monaco by my first birthday.

My life continued in a normal manner. I was actually a happy young man. I married a beautiful woman with whom I had an even more beautiful son. When I was 22, I told my parents that my family and I were moving to Ireland. I wanted to explore the place where I had been born. My mother cried tears and my father looked at me disgusted, as if to say, "How could you make your mother cry?"

Needless to say, I lived happily as a photographer, in Ireland. My wife and son loved it as well. Of course, on my 23rd birthday I receive a letter from my father informing me my mother has died of an illness I never knew she had. After her funeral, my father moved in with me. He spent his days drunk to his nose. And at the mark of her having been dead for a year, well, that is when my life ended and the term 'existence', came to replace it.

I awoke in the middle of the night with my father standing over me. He'd been missing for days and I was ready to ask where he had been but something wasn't right. His eyes were glowing red and I immediately knew he was gone. He was no longer my father but something, something not human. I reached for my wife, ready to tell her to run but my hand felt something warm and sticky. I looked over and her neck was torn and bloody. She was dead. My wife, she was dead! Slaughtered like a pig. My heart clenched and I already knew that the silent night was filled with my family's death.

I wanted to see if he was still alive, my son, but I didn't want to risk bringing this monster to him. The creature that had once been my father hissed and it sounded as if he were saying, "Weak. Too weak." Trying to decipher what he'd said distracted me and in a second he was on top of me. With strength I never knew I had I pushed him off of me and he flew through the wall-sized window. He landed on the sharpest piece of marble you will ever see and it pierced his right shoulder. Blood spattered out of his mouth and I scrambled out of the broken window after him. He got up as if it were only a scratch and spat at my face.

I inhaled and blood swam up my nose and down my throat. My flesh was burning wherever the fluid touched and I grabbed my neck. It passed soon enough and when I looked up, my father was gone. I didn't know it at the time but I was turning. I spent two days sick to the death and when I awoke the third morning. I felt better then I had, ever. I knew what happened to me then. I knew what Maxwell, my father, had done.

I didn't bury my wife and son; I didn't have the stomach to even see their bodies, so I ran. I have all of the abilities a vampire does: the speed, the marble hard flesh, and the heightened abilities. Even an extra ability that will be explained as my story unfolds.

Due time, I found Maxwell. He was somewhere in New York feeding on a human and I didn't even give him the pleasure of the meal. I killed him as fast as I could. 4 seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

1. Meeting in Strange Places

There was nothing different about today as the rain beat down upon the leaves. In my mind it's an invasion. The rain drops bombing the leaves overhead. The critters of the forest ran for their lives, away from me.

Being a vampire, even half a vampire, was not exactly a walk in the park, even if I were walking at the moment. My feet sink into the muddy and squishy ground as I take human paced steps through the depressing forest.

Nightfall was approaching quickly and though I think it is a beautiful sight, I also think of it as a cage. My vampire sight helps greatly but I can only see so much. I'm not sure where it is I'm going and I sure as hell don't know what I'm going to do. All I really know is that I have to keep going. Keep moving. That was always my mantra during the day.

The vampires that are after me, they would never stop searching, never stop killing, to get to me. At times, it disgusts me how those that are after me could slaughter families and homes, even entire towns! Just to find me.

Of course, I am being quite hypocritical seeing as how I just killed someone. But it was to live and survive. No one would miss the homeless old man. He was rather fulfilling considering the amount of alcohol in his blood.

I must have been really thirsty.

There I walked with my mind on the fulfilling human when there she was. Alice. I stood petrified of course. My mind flashing to that one night, the one night I saved her life. Of course, I have to admit, I thought she wasn't going to live.

She had stopped as well. But she didn't recognize me, did she? Something flickered to her side when I noticed it was a someone. Jasper. How could this be?

Jasper hissed and moved forward to shield Alice. My left eyebrow rose because of course I knew what that meant. They're together, no?

"Jasper!" I exclaimed with my arms wide open. "What a pleasant surprise!" I smiled genuinely as Jasper came to recognize me; no doubt _feeling_ that I wasn't exactly hostile in any way.

Alice didn't remember me and even I could see her curiosity shining through her eyes.

Jasper merely stood there, stuck in his defensive position. A wicked smile spread across my face and even I knew it was a scary thing to look at.

But Jasper smiled back at me and dropped his crouch as he straightened. "Asher!" He said happily. He took a step forward when his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" He asked grabbing one of her Alice's hands reflexively.

Alice's eyes widened at the touch, since she had seen me she looked as if to be in a trance.

"Perhaps, now is not the time," I suggested as I stepped forward and motioned to the forest around us. "Do you live near?"

Alice nodded instinctively and Jasper answered, "Yes. Just a few miles northeast. Come." Jasper turned around and ran with Alice.

I followed and again, couldn't believe how this had happened. How Jasper and Alice came to be together. I wondered about what Alice knew. Surely it couldn't be much. The trees flew by me as I ran. I had no need to concentrate as my mind wandered to the past.

Jasper, the last time I had seen him he was covered with fresh scars that I liked to call his "Battle Wounds." I imagine they're hardly visible to humans now.

And Alice, when I found Alice, there was so much blood. Sometimes it was all I could see when I was with her, spots of red clouded my eyes, and I would lose focus. While Alice screamed and screamed all I saw was red.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard to see Alice now and not see her all broken up and covered in blood. As I ran, that one night replayed in my head.

I was sitting somewhere deep in a forest much like this one. After all this time, they began to look the same. The sun was shining brightly and I watched as it slowly began to fall out of sight. I tried to follow it, passing by more and more trees as the sun ran ahead of me, ready to go to the other side of the world. If I wanted, I could follow the sun and I never had to see the night again. But I loved the night more then anything. I could disappear from everything in the dark. Hide from the army of vampires that was after me.

After minutes, I stopped and ran into the other direction. David, the vampire who had come to be like a brother to me was awaiting my return. At the time when I told him I would be back in an hour, I had absolutely no intention of going back. How he could have asked me to help him turn the human girl, Alice, I had no clue and I didn't want to find out. Even as I ran closer and closer to the asylum, I hesitated to enter the wide double doors. At that moment, with my hand on the handle, my mind went back to the moments before I had last exited these very doors.

"You must make sure I don't lose control," David whispered to me as Alice lay unconscious before us.

"No! You cannot ask me to do this." I was pacing in the small room and Alice's blood was making us both, very thirsty.

"Asher, you must! Please do this for me. I love her. Immortality means nothing to me without her." David's eye gazed at Alice's blank face and he let out a sob as I sighed.

David had never looked this pathetic. At some point, I understood his feelings for the girl and understood that David hadn't hunted since he'd laid eyes on her. But this was too much. Now he wanted to turn her and spend the rest of eternity with her.

I rested a hand on his shoulder and told him to wait and to think this through.

"Wait nothing more then an hour. Please, at that time I will have returned and your love will be on her way to immortality."

I didn't even think he heard me as he nodded with the emptiest expression, his eyes glued to Alice.

With my hand on the handles of the wide doors, my eyes flashed open as I heard a shout from Alice. I was outside her room within seconds.

Her room was a small one with four walls and a high ceiling. The only things that were in the room were a hospital bed with restraints in the farthest right corner and a lantern on the wall next to the door.

I kicked open the door and that was when the blood over took my sight. It was on the walls like a fresh coat of paint. All I saw was the bright red color. And that was when my other senses kicked in. The smell was intoxicating. It was a blend of vampire's blood and a human's blood. With the want and desire of Alice's blood and the repulsiveness and fear of a vampire's blood blended into one brand of heroin that would kill me in no time at all. I could think of nothing else but David.

A whimper reached my ears and my eyes connected to what was left of David's face. It appeared to be a slab of meat with blood soaking out of it in red ribbons. His lips parted and the last words he would ever speak escaped in one gust of wind. "Pro…tect…her."

That was when I saw him. The one who had killed David was crouched in a position watching every movement of mine. His black eyes looked me up and down and a smile spread across his simple face.

"How sad, it's really a shame. He fought so hard for her and she isn't even going to live," His taunting voice, I will never forget it. He glanced at Alice and I flinched when I saw her lying there. I thought her life was slipping with every second that passed. Of course I hadn't noticed at the time, the crescent shaped bite on her neck.

He sauntered forward in an awkward movement and I hissed. There was nothing in the world that I could have been more ready for.

"Why have you done this?" I snapped at him. "Who are you?"

"Why, I'm James of course and I did all of this," James spread his arms out as if proud of what he'd done, "Because I can." His voice lowered. I clenched and bared my teeth.

I narrowed my eyes at him. David never mentioned anything of a James. I would have remembered.

I didn't know at the time that James was all about the hunt. He played tricks on people's minds to get them to do what he wanted. He poked and prodded people's emotions only to enjoy their reactions. My fingers curled and I moved to the right as he moved to his right. The circling of our fight began.


	4. Chapter 4

I was disgusted with myself at first, stepping all over David's remains. His blood stained my leather shoes and the crunch of his bones echoed in my ears.

James began his taunting with insults. "He was so easy to kill. He didn't even put up much of a fight. I could have had more fun hunting animals." His feeble attempt to distract me had no effect and still we circled each other in the small room. Alice's body was limp and lifeless on her bed and still we paid no attention to her.

At that point, James started on things about Alice. He made the mistake of thinking she meant anything to me and of course she didn't. In a distant part of my mind I felt it was all her fault. If I hadn't been so upset about David wanting to turn her I would never have left. If David weren't so blind by her mere presence he would have fought back and he would have won the fight in seconds. This James was truly no competition.

James bared his teeth and stopped in his tracks as Alice whimpered and that was when I took my chances. My left foot stepped forward as my right hand wound up and broke his nose. He hadn't seen it coming. No doubt he was suspecting I wouldn't be as strong nor as fast as he, simply because I was half a mortal. In reality he was right to think that way but he should have known by then that even fairytales have fairytales.

James' nose hung on a shred of skin. He let out a yell that would have awoken an entire street if they hadn't been in a mental institution. Those sorts of yells were heard rather constantly.

"Damn!" He placed his nose back to the correct position and it healed instantly. James' nose scrunched up as he wasted precious air by inhaling.

"That hurt," he said sarcastically.

My flattened hand smashed against his chest and he flew into the wall behind him. "For David," I whispered.

James landed on his knees in front of me and I was pleased. A wicked smile, much scarier then his, spread across my face. I always wondered why a vampire's smile was much wider then a human's. I hadn't realized until then that it had to do with our jaw being able to extend much more then a human jaw.

My jaw unhinged as it prepared to take a huge chuck of flesh from James' neck. He surprised me by grabbing onto my shoulders and pushing me backwards. "It isn't worth it." James whispered as he ran out of the asylum. I hadn't known what he meant but I was already standing and ready to chase after him when Alice whimpered again.

My jaw was already in place again as my head snapped in Alice's direction. My eyebrows were knit in disbelief as I saw her hand twitch. That was when I noticed her gown soaked in blood. It was flowing in a river from her neck.

"No," I whispered. If I didn't do anything now she could bleed out before the venom had any chance of healing her. But if I did help her she would surely become a vampire and I wasn't going to teach her my ways. Besides, my ways were much different then a normal vampires.

David's last words rang in my head. _Pro…tect…her._

I sighed loudly and I knelt before her bed. "I have to protect you." I whispered. I wiped her neck wound and swallowed whatever was lodged in my throat. I had no clue of knowing what would happen if I drank another vampire's venom once more. And I could smell David's venom blended with her blood, already beginning the process of turning her into a creature of the night, so to speak.

My lips were barely touching her skin and already I could feel the coldness. She should have been dead long ago. My tongue snaked its way past my lips and licked along the lines of the bite.

I had no idea if it would even work, if my venom even had any healing abilities. My eyebrows knit together in concentration and soon enough the venom started to work. Her skin stitched together in a way I was beginning to get used to and her eyes started rolling around underneath her eyelids.

The venom would be making its way to her entire body and turning her into a vampire. I had to get her out of there lest she wake up and starts screaming. And I knew from experience that her screams this time would be far worse then anyone's ever heard. They would be screams of pain and it would be clear the screamer longed for death. But she never did scream and I was getting worried when her heart stopped and she still wouldn't wake up. I lived in the forest for three days, watching over Alice and making sure she was alright. My last favor to David would be to make sure she lived.

**So, there it is. How they met. Keep checking in to see if she lives. **


	5. Chapter 5

I never fed for those three days. And those were possibly the longest three days of my existence. When humans hiked too closely I would pick Alice up into my arms and run. I would run and run until everything but the forest disappeared.

I didn't fall in love with Alice by the end of our time together but I did grow fond of her. Like a daughter that I would never have or a sister that I never did have.

I was pacing a path into the dirt ground, waiting and waiting, for Alice to wake up when finally her breathing changed. I knelt by her side and held one of her hands. She was beautiful. Becoming a vampire suited her perfectly. Her hair shot out in different directions and her pixie-like face was soft and blank. Her eyes fluttered softly and I ran.

I shot up and hid behind a tree. Her senses wouldn't kick in for another minute or so. I could only hope she would do well. Her life would have to be in her own hands. I made sure she would live and that was that.

It wasn't as if I could stick around and teach her how to be what I am. In many ways, she was nothing like me. If she "sipped" blood the way I did, she would turn a human within a fortnight. I wouldn't know how to teach her to feed without destroying a life.

I blinked my eyes and I was back in the present. Running and running still. It was like all I ever did in my life was run.

There was something inside of me still trying to defend myself. There was nothing I could have done to help her. I stared at Alice and the way she glanced at me over her shoulder curiously. IT wasn't as if she had turned out terribly. Her life seemed to be suitably well and I felt a moment of gladness I hadn't been able to feel for a very long time.

Jasper looked back with a thoughtful expression, interrupting my glorious sensation, though not disturbing it so much as to obliterate it. I smiled softly and he said, "We're almost there, can you sense it?"

**Sorry for the considerably short chapter, but I wasn't going to reveal Asher's power so quickly. I wanted to leave it hanging in suspense. But so far, what do you all think? Please don't be shy and tell me what you all think. Let me know if I should keep writing! **


End file.
